All You Did was Save my Life
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: How will Sam and Dean balance hunting, kids, and the end of the world? With a lot of help from their friends and angels. Mpreg. Will contain Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Waiting on a Phone Call

All You Did Was Save my Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Note: Ben is involved in this story. For the sake of this story he is six years old, Dean is his father, and Lisa died so Ben lives with Dean and Sam on the road.**

**This takes place mid-season 4**

Waiting on a Phone Call

Dean was sitting alone in the motel room watching reruns of Doctor Sexy MD when suddenly there was a flutter of wings and Cas appeared standing next to the bed.

"Geez Cas," Dean said, scrambling to turn off the tv.

"Hello Dean," the angel said, "I apologize, I did not mean to frighten you."

"You didn't," Dean said immediately, "I just – what are you doing here Cas?"

"I was interested in seeing what job you were currently working on," Cas said and looked around, "Where are Sam and Ben?"

"We just finished up a hunt so Sam and Ben are out having some uncle-nephew time," Dean said and Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Sam took him out for some pizza," Dean explained, "He had kind of a rough time on this one and we had to leave him alone for a bit which we both hate doing. So Sam took him out for some pizza and I said I'd meet them later to go to a movie."

"Why did you not go with them to get pizza?" Cas asked.

"I was on the phone with Bobby when they left and I'm waiting for him to cal me back," Dean told him.

"I see," Cas said, nodding in understanding, "Would you like some company as you wait to hear from Bobby?"

"Yeah, sure Cas," Dean smiled, "That'd be great." Cas sat on the edge of Sam's bed, looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Cas, come sit here," Dean said, moving over on the bed. Castiel stood and sat on the edge of Dean's bed, much the same way he had on Sam's.

"Cas," Dean sighed in exasperation and the angel looked at him in confusion. Dean leaned over and helped the angel out of his trench coat. He tossed it onto Sam's bed and then pulled on Castiel's shoulders until he was leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"There, that's better," Dean said, satisfied.

"If you say so," Cas said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just try to relax Cas," He said, patting the angel's knee and trying to ignore the shocks he felt through his body.

**Alright, there's the first chapter of what will probably be the longest fic I've ever written. I have about a million ideas for this story and I already have 20 chapters written and I'm not even close to done yet.**

**Ben's back story will be told later on. There will be Destiel and Sabriel in this story. The characters may seem a bit OOC.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Not an Angel, the Pizza Man

Not an Angel, the Pizza Man

Dean and Cas had been sitting on the bed together for about twenty minutes when something in the air shifted.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said quietly.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel said, turning to the hunter.

"Since I took you to that club, have you gotten any?" Dean asked.

"Any what Dean?" Cas questioned, confused.

"Sex Cas!" Dean said, "Have you slept with anyone yet?"

"I have not had the time nor the means," Castiel told him.

"Firstly, take a break from all the fighting and get some," Dean said, "And second, what d'you mean you don't have the means? You're up in Heaven with a bunch of good looking angels, get up there and get some!"

"I have no interest in any of the angels in Heaven," Cas said and Dean sighed before catching onto Castiel's words and perking up.

"Do you have any interest in an angel here on Earth?" he asked.

"No…" Cas said slowly, "Not an angel…" The angel turned bright red as he realized what he had just admitted.

"A human?" Dean asked, laughing at the blush on Cas' face, "Who? Is it Jo? Cause I wouldn't blame you there."

"It is not… a female," Castiel said slowly.

"Oh," Dean said quietly, "Well alright. Who is it then? Is it Sam? Cause I don't know if I'd be okay with that. Not because you're a dude, but he's my brother and you know–" Dean's rant was cut off when Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's. He pulled back a moment later and saw the shocked look on Dean's face.

"Sorry," he said, "That was how the babysitter stopped the pizza man from talking." Dean said nothing, remaining sock still and silent.

"I – I should leave," Cas said as he stood up, "You need to meet Sam and Ben and I should–" Dean pulled Cas towards him on the bed and pressed their lips together.

"Dean," Cas moaned, "Dean, are you su–"

"Shhh," Dean shushed him, "I have wanted this for so long." Dean started pulling on Cas' shirt as Castiel pulled Dean's t-shirt over his head. They continued to undress each other, breaking contact only to catch their breath. Cas wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but as Dean kept up the contact he was able to follow along.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the phone ringing as Bobby called him back.

**So, I think you can all guess what happens from there {smile}**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Angel Baby?

Angel Baby?

A couple weeks later, something changed again. The relationship between Dean and Cas was better than ever. They had not formally discussed what they were to each other now, but Sam noticed that whenever Cas showed up he and Dean were much closer than usual. Sometimes Cas would show up at their hotel simply to hang out with them and he would sit on Dean's bed, pressed up against his brother's side, while they watched tv. They had not had sex again since that night as sharing a motel room with Sam and Ben made it virtually impossible. Neither had brought it up, but Cas knew he would need to given the what he had just discovered.

He appeared in the Winchester's motel room and was greeting by the sound of laughter. Ben was rolling around on the bed laughing as Dean tickled him mercilessly.

"Cas!" the little cried excitedly as he scrambled off the bed and ran to the angel.

"Hello Ben," Cas said as the child wrapped his arms around Castiel's legs.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, sitting up and smiling at the angel, "What are you doing here?"

"I wished to talk to you," Cas said, nodding his greeting at Sam as he walked out of the bathroom, "I was hoping we could talk alone."

"Yeah," Dean said and turned to his brother, "Cas you get Ben strapped into his car seat for me?"

"Yup, come on Ben," Sam said, scooping his nephew into his arms, "Let's go before the tickle monster comes back. Ben giggled as Sam carried him out the door.

"Tickle monster?" Cas asked, tilting his head as he did when he was confused.

"Yeah, the only monster I'll let my kid near," Dean smiled, "So, what's up?"

"There is something I need to tell you," Cas said slowly, "But I am not sure how."

"Well, it's never good when you start a conversation like that," Dean said slowly.

"I do not wish for you to be angry with me," Cas continued.

"Alright Cas, you're not making this any better so you might as well just come out and say it," Dean said.

"Dean, I am with child," Castiel said and Dean froze.

"You – You're–" Dean started and cleared his throat, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes Dean, I am pregnant," Castiel said, trying to remain calm, but feeling more and more of what he knew humans called 'panic'.

"And… it's mine?" Dean questioned.

"Yes Dean," Cas nodded, "You are the only one I have been with physically." Dean just nodded, not saying anything. As the silence continued, Castiel started to worry more and more.

"I am sorry Dean, I should go," Cas said, standing up and preparing to take off.

"Whoa, Cas wait," Dean said, gripping Cas' sleeve, "Go? Go where?"

"You are clearly unhappy with what I have just told you," Cas said, "And I do not wish for you to be angry with me, so I will go and leave you alone."

"Cas, I'm not angry with you," Dean said, "And I'm sure as hell not unhappy with what you told me."

"You're not?" Castiel asked in surprise.

"No Cas," Dean said, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around it. How could I be unhappy Cas? We're having a baby!" Dean beamed at the angel and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Cas smiled too and melted into the embrace, comforted by the knowledge that Dean was happy about the child. Dean pulled away, but kept one arm around Cas' shoulders as he placed the other on Castiel's still flat stomach.

"Since you're an angel, are you gonna get bigger?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Cas admitted, "I don't know how it works when the child is half-angel and half-human, especially since my vessel is male."

"Can't you ask one of your angel buddies upstairs?" Dean asked.

"No!" Cas said immediately, "They cannot know!"

"Alright, alright," Dean held his hands up, "Why not?"

"Because it's illegal."

**There we go! Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**

**I won't have internet tomorrow so I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days**


	4. Illegal?

Illegal?

"Illegal?" Dean said, "What the hell do you mean illegal?"

"A child born to an angel and a human is called a Nephilim and they are illegal in Heaven," Cas explained.

"And what'll happen if they find out?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I am not sure," Cas admitted, "A Nephilim has not been created in thousands of years, long before my time." Dean could see that Castiel was worried and put his arm around the angel.

"Hey," he said, "Don't worry okay? I won't let anything happen to you or the baby." Cas nodded, smiling slightly at Dean. He was only two weeks along, but he could already feel himself gaining more human emotions.

"Come on," Dean said, "Me and Sam were about to head out to dinner with Ben and you're coming with us."

"Will Ben be okay with that?" Cas asked.

"You're carrying his little brother or sister," Dean said, "He already loves you, but when we tell him, which we shouldn't for a while, he's gonna love you even more. So of course he'll be okay with it." Cas smiled and linked his fingers with Dean's as they walked out of the motel room. Dean got into the drivers seat as Cas slipped into the back with Ben and they drove off in search of a diner.

**Short chapter, but this was mostly a filler to explain things.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know! Thanks!**


	5. Telling Ben

Telling Ben

Several weeks later Dean and Cas were getting ready to tell Ben about the baby. They had already told Sam and Bobby, both of whom had taken it well.

"Hey buddy," Dean said, sitting on the bed next to his son as the child played his video game. He pulled Cas down next to him as Ben paused his game and looked at them.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked and Sam laughed from where he sat at the table on the other side of the room. Dean glared at him before turning back to his son.

"No, you're not in trouble buddy," Dean told him, pulling Ben onto his lap, "Me and Cas just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"About what?" Ben asked, looking up at them.

"Well, you know how Uncle Sam is my little brother?" Dean started and Ben nodded, "Well, how would you feel about having your own little brother or sister?"

"Really?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Yup," Dean said, "Me and Cas are gonna have a baby."

"When?" Ben asked, turning around to look at his dad.

"In a few months," Cas said, "The baby needs to get bigger first." Dean sighed in relief. He had gone over with Cas what they were going to say, but Dean had still been worried the angel would get into descriptions when Ben asked questions.

"Where it the baby?" Ben asked curiously.

"Baby's here," Dean said, resting his hand on Cas' stomach.

"How'd it get there?" Ben looked up at his father, tilting his head in the same way Cas did when he was confused. Dean looked at Cas as he realized this was the one question they hadn't prepared for. Sam, seeing the lost look on his brother's face, decided to jump to the rescue.

"It's cause Cas is an angel," Sam said and Ben turned to look at his uncle, "When a man and a woman or a human and an angel love each other, they're given a baby. But the baby has to grow in either the woman or the angel's stomach for a few months first."

"Which means," Dean continued, throwing his brother a grateful look, "You're gonna have to be careful around Cas until the baby gets here, okay? No jumping on him and no rough housing."

"Okay daddy, I'll be careful," Ben smiled up at him before he moved over to Cas and wrapped his arms carefully around him. Cas wrapped Ben in his arms and smiled at Dean, feeling relieved that Ben had accepted the baby so willingly.

**Alright, so like I said before they might seem a bit OOC.**

**Also, turns out I do have internet today so I'm gonna be typing up a couple more chapters and uploading them.**

**Thanks for reading guys and let me know what you think!**


	6. Brother to Brother

Brother to Brother

Dean sat on a bench in the park by the motel as he watched Ben run around.

"Hey," Sam said, walking over to his brother.

"Hey," Dean said, "You find us a hunt yet?"

"Maybe," Sam replied, "Some bodies have been turning up mangled. Local police think it's a rabid dog."

"Werewolf?" Dean guessed.

"The lunar cycle's right," Sam nodded, "It's about half a day's drive from here."

"We'll leave tonight," Dean said, "Ben can sleep in the car on the way there."

"Sounds good," Sam said, "He seems to be taking the news well, of you and Cas and the baby."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Thankfully, huh? Not sure what I would've done if he had reacted badly."

"He's a good kid," Sam said and Dean nodded.

"He's a great kid," Dean said proudly.

"And you're a great dad," Sam said and Dean turned to look at him.

"You're getting all sappy on me Sammy," Dean smirked.

"I'm serious Dean," Sam said, "Ben's really lucky to have you as his dad."

"Where's this coming from?" Dean asked.

"I dunno," Sam shrugged, "I just – I found some old photos from when we were kids. There was this one of the two of us with dad and yeah we were smiling, but something just seemed off. But then there was a picture of you and me and we both looked happy, nothing seemed off or awkward." Dean stared at his little brother as he spoke. He hated chick flick moments, but he knew that Sam needed this.

"I just started thinking about how different Ben's life is even though he's growing up the same way we did," Sam continued, "We're still traveling around all the time and living out of motels, but he's not miserable about it. You're not training him like dad did with us or ignoring him or making him switch schools all the time. Instead you make sure he's happy and safe before we go anywhere, you make sure there's a park nearby for him, and you decided home schooling would be best so he wouldn't keep getting yanked out of school. Even though we're still hunting, you always make sure Ben comes first. You did the same thing with me when we were kids…"

"Ah Sammy," Dean said gruffly, putting his arm over his brother's shoulders, "Look, I'm not gonna defend dad. I used too say he did the best he could, but I really wish he would've paid you more attention. I saw everything dad didn't do and I know I don't want that for Ben. I don't him to grow up as a hunter, I don't want him being left on his own in motel rooms for long periods of time, and as for school, well why I make him go from school to school when I can just my genius little brother to teach him?" Sam laughed and swatted away his brother's hand as Dean ruffled his hair.

"Sam," Dean said and Sam looked up, "I don't want him growing up like us; I didn't want you growing up like. Hell, I would stop hunting all together and stay in one place with Ben if I could, but since we're trying to stop the freakin' apocalypse from happening that's not really an option right now."

"Sorry about all this," Sam said quietly. Dean was about to protest, but before he could Ben came running over.

"Uncle Sam!" he shouted excitedly, jumping onto Sam's lap.

"Hey kiddo, you having fun?" Sam asked, smiling at his nephew.

"Yeah," Ben nodded, "Daddy said we might be leaving soon, are we?"

"We're leaving tonight kiddo," Sam told him, "You alright with that?"

"Is Cas coming?" Ben questioned.

"Yup, he's gonna be staying with us from now on," Dean told his son.

"Cool," Ben said happily, "Can we go back in now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Dean said as they stood and walked back to their motel room, "And Sam? Don't apologize for doing what you thought was right. I'm not crazy about Ruby, but when I was gone you took care of Ben and you thought she could help protect him. So thanks man." Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and the younger Winchester smiled.

"Daddy! Uncle Sam! Come on!" Ben shouted from the motel doorway and the two brothers started walking again.

**Chapter 6! I had my first review (Thank you Fangfan1!) which I was very excited about and it got me thinking.**

**This story will be following the major events starting in season four and going all through season eight and then I'll be making it up from there. So there will be spoilers, but I will be putting my own spin on some of the things.**

**Also, in the review they said they were looking forward to a cute family story. It will be a cute family story (hopefully you will all think so), but as its **_**Supernatural**_** there will also be angst.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Warmth

Warmth

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Supernatural**_

Cas was now three months along in his pregnancy. They were totally sure how long it would last since the baby was half-human/half-angel. Cas was no longer going off on his own. He had wanted to continue his search for God, but when Dean pointed out that if he got hurt it could potentially hurt the baby he conceded and now stayed with the Winchesters.

Dean and Cas were lying in bed one night with Cas pressed against Dean's chest. Dean was running his hand up and down Cas' side in a soothing motion and slipped his hand down to pull Cas closer. His hand brushed along Cas' stomach and he froze.

"Dean?" Cas said quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Dean said, sitting up and rolling Cas onto his back. Castiel was staring up at him with wide, curious eyes. His eyes followed Dean's movements as Dean slowly lifted Cas' shirt. He looked down and saw what Dean had felt: a small bump, barely noticeable, had formed on his stomach.

"Is that…" Cas trailed off and Dean nodded in amazement.

"That's out baby Cas," Dean said, smiling at the angel, "Here." He placed Cas' hand on the bump and Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes.

"I can feel it," he murmured.

"I think it might be a little early for that Cas," Dean smiled.

"No, I can feel it," Cas insisted, "I can feel the baby's Grace."

"What does it feel like?" Dean asked, laying his hand over Cas'.

Cas thought for a moment before answering, "Warmth."

**Alright, so I know this chapter was super short, but I really wanted to just have some fluff before the angst which will be coming up in the next chapter.**

**I wasn't going to upload this tonight, but because I got two very lovely reviews from Fangfan1 and hunterxangel I decided to put it up tonight.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. They're Coming

They're Coming

**Note: Cas is now about four months along**

**Note: Uriel comes into this chapter, for the purposes of my story he is alive and will be for some time.**

Another month passed and Castiel's baby bump continued to grow, though he looked farther along than four months. The bump was something that greatly fascinated Ben. At first he was confused as to why Cas was getting bigger, but now he found it interesting to know his baby brother or sister was growing in there.

"However, not everything about Cas' pregnancy was good. Dean and Sam had noticed that Cas seemed to be getting exhausted and slowing down a lot. One day, after finishing a hunt where all Cas had had to do was research in the motel room, the four of them were back in the room for one last night before moving on. Ben was asleep on Sam's bed while Cas had lied down on his and Dean's to 'rest'. However, when Dean looked over five minutes later, the angel was fast asleep.

"What's going on with him?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't know," Dean admitted, "He's an angel, he's not supposed to sleep."

Before Sam could respond, Cas had sat bolt upright on the bed, eyes wide and frightened.

"Cas? What is it? What's wrong?" Dean asked as he and Sam hurried over to him.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, grabbing Dean's jacket, "Dean, they're coming!"

"Who is Cas?" Sam asked.

"The angels," Cas said.

"Angels?" Dean clarified, "But how? I thought those things you carved into our ribs stopped them from finding us?"

"They do," Cas said, "They can feel the baby's Grace and they're following it here."

"What can we do to stop them from finding us?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Cas said, "They're here." The door burst open and two angels stood there. Cas got off the bed and attempted to stand, but stumbled and had to be steadied by Dean. Ben had woken when the door burst open and was now hiding behind Sam's legs.

"Castiel," one of the angels growled.

"Uriel," Cas growled back, though his threatening stance was weakened by the fact that he was leaning heavily on Dean.

"My how you've grown," Uriel said sarcastically, "I hardly recognized you with that monster growing inside you."

"It's not a monster," Dean growled, "And you don't have any business being here."

"We have every business being here," Uriel snapped, "You and Castiel have created this demon spawn and it cannot be allowed to continue its existence." Uriel and the other angel stepped forward and Dean pushed Cas behind him.

"You touch him and I'll rip your lungs out," Dean growled and the angels stopped.

"And how do you think you'll be able to do that?" Uriel smirked. Dean stared for a moment before he too smirked. He dropped the angel blade Cas had slipped him out of his sleeve and Uriel's smirk vanished.

"Now I suggest you leave," Dean said lowly, "And just remember this the next time you decide to come back." The other angel vanished quickly, but Uriel stayed where he was.

"You're growing weaker aren't you," Uriel looked directly at Cas as he spoke, "That's the spawn inside you draining your energy. It will continue to do that until you can barely move. That's what Nephilim do, they make you think you're dying, but you never really die." He smirked at them and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Sam and Dean turned to look at Cas.

**Hope you guys liked it! In response to a review I had, I'm probably just gonna leave this OOC. It's not strictly following what actually happens in the show and I'm enjoying writing it the way I am so far. I already have 24 chapters written so I think I'm gonna leave it how it is.**

**Let me know what you guys thought! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Tired

Tired

"Cas what was he talking about?" Dean asked, "What is the baby doing to you?"

"It is feeding off my Grace," Cas said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Dean said in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Cas told him.

"Well I'm worried," Dean said, "Really worried."

"Cas, is there any way we can stop the baby feeding off your Grace?" Sam asked.

"No," Cas said, "It needs to develop it's own Grace and get stronger and to do that it must feed off mine." He closed his eyes then and leaned against Dean, resting his head on Dean's abdomen.

"Cas?" Dean asked in concern.

"Just give me a moment," Cas said quietly and Dean nodded, gently rubbing the angel's shoulders. He looked over at the Sam who was holding Ben; the little boy looked scared so Dean tried to smile at him reassuringly. He crouched down and put his hands on either side of Castiel's face.

"Cas?" Dean said quietly and the angel opened his eyes, "Cas what's wrong?"

"I'm tired," Cas said, "I'm not supposed to get tired." Dean looked at the angel sadly, knowing that despite his happiness over the baby and his attempt to keep his tough angel exterior, he was highly confused and scared by all the human emotions he was feeling.

"Don't worry Cas, we'll figure all this out," Dean promised as he pulled the angel against him. He could hear Sam on the phone with Bobby, trying to figure out what to do. Dean remained where he was, holding Castiel tightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked round and saw Ben standing there. The little boy leaned forward and hugged Cas' legs. The angel smiled slightly at Ben, hugging him back in a way that was almost not awkward looking.

"Bobby said we can stay with him until we figure out what to do," Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Alright, let's get packing. Not you," he said as Cas went to stand up, "You stay put and rest. Ben, keep an eye on him." The boy nodded excitedly and scrambled up onto he bed next to Cas as Dean and Sam started packing.

**First, to answer a question I got in a review, Ben is six in this story. He has been living with Sam and Dean for two years, since he was four. Full Ben back story will be given around chapter 30, but if you have any more questions feel free to ask! [smiley]**

**Okay, so I know I've said this before, but I'm honestly nervous about posting this story so I'm gonna say it again. I know this story is OOC, but that's the way I've written them so I hope you guys don't mind and are enjoying it anyway. This is the first time I've been nervous posting a story, but I don't think I've ever had characters so OOC so often before.**

**Anyway, rant over, thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so for! You're all amazing!**


	10. Bobby

Bobby

They arrived at Singer Salvage late that night. Ben and Cas had both fallen back to sleep, though it took Cas much longer. As they pulled up outside, Bobby walked out of the house and down the steps.

"You boys alright?" he asked as Dean and Sam got out of the car.

"Not really," Dean replied as he opened the back door and Bobby knew it must be really serious if Dean was admitting something was wrong. Dean gently shook Ben awake and the little boy opened his eyes slowly. He looked around for a moment, confused about where they were, but when he saw Bobby he grew very excited.

"Uncle Bobby!" he shouted, jumping from the car and running over as soon as Dean got his belt undone.

"Hey kiddo," Bobby said, lifting the boy up, "How're you doin'?"

"I'm good," Ben said, "But Cas is sick."

"I know, that's why you guys are here," Bobby said, watching as Dean helped Cas out of the car.

"How're you boys doin'?" he asked as the three approached.

"Oh peachy," Dean replied sarcastically, "Got some angels after us and the world might end, but everything's great."

"Alright, alight," Bobby said, "Drop the attitude and get inside boy." They headed inside and Dean immediately steered Cas over to the couch.

"So, explain it to me again," Bobby said as he sat down in the chair and Sam seated himself on Cas' other side. Ben planted himself on the floor and began playing with his army men.

"There are angels after Cas," Sam started.

"Because he's pregnant with a half-human/half-angel which is apparently illegal?" Bobby clarified.

"Yes," Cas answered, "They will not hesitate to kill the Nephilim and myself if they believe it will protect Heaven."

"Alright, so we just make sure we keep you boys off the angel radar," Bobby said.

"It's not that simple unfortunately," Sam said, "The angels can't see us, but they can sense the baby's Grace."

"Great, so we've gotta try and keep the kid safe and it's leadin' 'em right here," Bobby sighed, "Typical Winchester problem right there. Alright, Sam you can come help me look up sigils to ward 'em off." Bobby and Sam stood up and Ben looked up at his two uncles.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure kiddo, come on," Bobby said, and they left the room, leaving Dean and Cas on their own.

**Sorry for the wait you guys, but this has been kind of a rough week. So, for anyone who doesn't know, Cory Monteith, who played Finn on **_**Glee**_**, died on the weekend. **_**Glee**_** has been a big part of my life for four years now and honestly when I heard the news I felt really lost. **_**Glee**_** gave me confidence to be myself and Cory was part of that from the very start. He was only 31 years old and will be missed very much by everyone who knew him personally and fans.**


	11. Talk to me

Talk to me

"You doin' okay?" Dean asked Castiel gently.

"I believe so," Cas replied, "The baby's Grace is getting stronger and the child itself is getting bigger. You will probably be able to see it a lot better soon." He looked down at his belly as he spoke where his baby bump was barely visible under one of Dean's AC/DC shirts.

"That's great Cas," Dean smiled, "But how are you?" Cas looked up at him in confusion.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Cas, you know I love hearing about the baby, but I want to know how you are too," Dean said, "I know you're not good with emotions and stuff, hell nether am I, but I can see that suddenly having all these human emotions and needing to do things like sleep is freaking you out."

"I… don't know what to do," Cas admitted, "I am not used to all the things I have been feeling or the fact that I now need to sleep. Getting used to having a child inside me has been strange, feeling it's Grace is both strange and wonderful. But then there are moments when I feel scared or sad and I don't know how to deal with that."

"You want to know how to deal with it?" Dean asked and Cas nodded, "You tell me."

"But you don't like chick flick moments," Cas said.

"Cas, if you're feeling overwhelmed by all this human stuff then talk to me," Dean said, "I'm not bug on sharing emotions, but you're my kid Cas. I need to know you'll tell me something's going on with either you or the baby."

"I promise I will tell you if something is happening with either myself or the baby," Cas said.

"Good," Dean said, "Now come here." He pulled the angel against his side and Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I love you."

Dean smiled and chuckled quietly, "I love you too Cas."

**Alright, so I know it's short, but it's after midnight and I have to work in the morning.**

**This chapter was basically just supposed to be fluff between Cas and Dean so I hope you guys liked it! Thanks to everything who has reviewed so far and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Ellen

Ellen

Over the next several days, Cas went through some more changes as the pregnancy progressed. It started with him suddenly craving human food. They weren't normal pregnancy cravings like ice cream with pickles – though there was a lot of ice cream – but rather regular human foods. Bobby found himself stocking up on burgers and ice cream a lot more often now.

However, with this sudden craving for human food came another new development: morning sickness. Though it seemed to last for longer than just the morning and occurred at any point, day or night.

That was how Dean found himself kneeling on the floor in Bobby's tiny bathroom as he rubbed Cas' back. Cas gagged and leaned back. Dean pulled the weakened angel against him so Cas could relax and wiped his face with a cold cloth.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"I believe so," Cas replied, "This aspect is rather unpleasant."

"I know, it's not fun being sick," Dean said, "I wish I knew how to help." Castiel just smiled at him as Dean helped him to his feet. They made their way downstairs and were surprised by the sight that greeted them. Sam and Bobby were sitting on the couch talking to…

"Ellen?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Hey boys," she said, walking over and hugging him and then Cas, "How are you?"

"Um, alright," Dean said, "What are you doing here?"

"I called her," Bobby said, "None of us really know what we're doing and Ellen's the only one who knows anything about children that I really trusted to tell about Cas." Dean was about to respond when Cas clamed his hand over his mouth and hurried back up the stairs.

"Sorry," Dean said as he turned and followed the angel.

"That been happening a lot?" Ellen asked, turning to Bobby and Sam.

"Yeah, his morning sickness seems to last all day," Sam told her. She nodded her head and the went into the kitchen, digging through Bobby's cupboards.

"Bobby, d'you have any ginger?" she asked.

"Yeah, top cupboard next to the fridge," he replied. She found what she was looking for and then set about finding everything else she would need. She was just finishing up when Dean and Cas came back downstairs.

"I apologize," Cas murmured embarrassedly.

"Oh hush sweetie," Ellen said, "Sit down and drink this. Ginger tea with honey, it'll settle your stomach."

"Thank you Ellen."

**Alright, not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it!**

**So, I was actually inspired to start writing this when I started reading Angel Baby by Violet Hyena. I highly recommend this story, it's amazing!**

**Let me know you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	13. In Good Hands

In Good Hands

"So we've been talking," Bobby started.

"That's never good," Dean said and Bobby gave him a look.

"We've been talking," he repeated, "And we figure that we're no good to you sitting around doing nothing."

"It's not safe for Cas to be out there Bobby," Dean said immediately.

"I'm not talking about Cas goin' anywhere ya idjit," Bobby said, "I'm talking about me and Sam going to see if we can find something and you, Ellen, and Cas stayin' here."

"Oh, that could work," Dean said, "What are you trying to find though? Another angel?"

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"I can find one for you," Cas said, sitting up a little straighter.

"That won't drain your angel mojo or anything will it?" Dean asked.

"No, if I wished to physically go to their location or communicate with them it would, but just to locate them I should be fine," Cas told him and then got a far off look in his eyes as he focused.

"A few hours from here," he said after a moment, "I don't know who it is, but there is definitely an angel present."

"Then I guess that's where we're headin'" Bobby said, standing up, "You'll be alright while we're gone?"

"We'll be fine," Ellen assured him, "These boys are n good hands."

**Sorry about the wait and sorry it's so short!**

**I've been busy writing this story and getting ready for school. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tonight and it's longer than this one!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Cramps

Cramps

**So this chapter is longer than the last and it also has more angst.**

**Please keep in mind that I'm not a doctor and everything in this story comes from what I already know about pregnancy and some liberties I'm taking since it's an angel pregnant with a half-angel/half-human.**

"And how're you doing with all this sweetie?" Ellen asked Dean as they sat at the kitchen table. Cas had fallen asleep shortly after Sam and Bobby had left and was lying on the couch. Ben had gone upstairs to play at Dean's request so as not to disturb the angel.

"Me? I'm fine," Dean said, "I'm not the one having a baby."

"No, but you are the one trying to take care of Cas and Ben and your brother," Ellen said, "You can't keep everything inside you all the time Dean, it'll drive you crazy." Dean opened his mouth to respond, but before he could there was a cry from the other room. Dean and Ellen rushed into the room and saw Cas sitting up, clutching his stomach.

"Dean!" he gasped, reaching his hand out.

"Cas? Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, taking Castiel's hand, "Cas, talk to me." Cas cried out again in pain, wrapping one hand around his distended abdomen.

"Dean it hurts!" he gasped, "Please! Make it stop!"

"Shhh, it's okay Cas," Dean pulled the angel close, "It's gonna be okay." He looked up at Ellen who was looking just as hopeless as he felt.

"I'm not fine," he said quietly to her. She immediately sat down next to Cas, putting her hand on his back.

"Cas, sweetie what hurts?" she asked.

"I– I don't know," he said, "It– it–" He cried out again, leaning heavily against Dean.

"Cas, can you lean back and lift up your shirt for me please?" she said and Dean help him lean back. Cas tried to curl in on himself again, his hands clutching his abdomen.

"Come on Cas, you gotta let Ellen have a look at you," Dean said, grasping Castiel's hands and gently removing them.

"Dean it hurts!" Cas cried as Dean held him.

"I know baby, but just try to relax while Ellen helps you," Dean murmured. Ellen lifted his shirt up and gently probed Cas' stomach.

"Cas, are the pains coming and going?" she asked.

"No," he gasped out, "It's constant, it won't stop!"

"Is he losing it?" Dean asked Ellen, watching as continued to probe Cas' prominent baby bump.

"I don't believe so," Ellen assured him, "He's not bleeding; I think it might be cramps."

"Cramps?" Dean asked, "Like when you run for too long? But why is he hurting so bad?"

"When a woman is pregnant she can get cramps as he body adjusts," Ellen explained, "Cas is an angel in a male vessel so his body is trying to adjust not only in a way a male body usually wouldn't, but it has to adjust to the baby's Grace."

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked in shock.

"Sam and Bobby explained to me about the baby being half-human/half-angel," Ellen explained, "They said it has a Grace so it makes sense that he'd have tot ry and adjust to that too." Dean looked down at Cas who was writhing in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Is there any way we can make it stop?" Dean asked desperately.

"Hang on," Ellen said, getting out her phone, "Bobby? … Listen, d'you have any heat packs? … No? Alright, I'm gonna have to run out and get some … Let's just say that the sooner you guys find an angel to help Cas the better." Ellen hung up and picked up her keys.

"Den, I'm gonna run to the store and grab some heat packs," she said, "They should help a bit with the cramps. Will you boys be okay until I get back?"

"We'll be alright," Dean said, though his voice shook as he spoke. Ellen nodded her head and left. Dean looked down at the angel in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"We'll be fine," he repeated.

**It's 15mins before midnight, which means I managed to get another chapter today! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be Sam and Bobby and will be introducing a character I miss and am hoping will be returning soon!**


	15. Brothers

Brothers

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked when Bobby hung up the phone.

"We need to find that angel," Bobby replied, "And fast." Sam looked from Bobby back to the road as the older hunter pressed down on the gas.

_"Please let Cas be okay,"_ he thought, _"Please. Dean won't be able to handle it if he's not."_

They finally reached the place Cas had told them about and Bobby parked outside the worn down warehouse.

"Seems like a dingy place for an angel of the Lord to be hangin' out, dun'it?" Bobby said and Sam agreed.

"Let's go," he said, securing his gun as he got out of the car. They slowly approached th building and Sam pulled the door open. However, what they found inside was not what they were expecting.

The inside was lavishly decorated. There was large, elegant furniture spread out and a chocolate fountain sat in the centre of it.

"What–?" Sam looked at Bobby in confusion.

"Sam Winchester!" a voice shouted and Sam and Bobby turned around.

"You!" Sam said when he saw the Trickster, "What are you doing here?"

"Expecting someone else Sammy boy?" he asked.

"Actually yes," Bobby replied.

"Ah yes," the Trickster said, "You're looking for an angel."

"How the hell did you know that?" Sam asked.

"Your thoughts are really loud Sammy boy," thee Trickster replied.

"You can read thoughts?" Sam asked.

"Of course, all angels can," the Trickster replied.

"Angel?" Bobby said in confusion, "You're an angel?"

The Trickster smirked at them, "The name's Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" Sam said in shock, "As in the archangel?"

"The one and only," Gabriel said, "Now Sammy boy, what are you and Mr. Singer looking for me for?"

"We need your help," Sam said after a moments hesitation.

"My help?" Gabriel smirked, "And what does the great Sam Winchester need my help for?"

"It's about Castiel," He replied and Gabriel froze.

"Castiel?" he asked, "What's wrong with him?" All traces of smugness and joking were gone from his features.

"He's sick," Sam replied, "And there are angels after him."

"Why are there angels after?" Gabriel asked.

"Cause Cas is pregnant," Sam replied, "Cas and Dean are… anyway, there are angels who have already come after him and we think we've protected him for now, but we don't know if we'll be able to keep it up."

"The baby is his and Dean's?" Gabriel clarified and Sam nodded, "Nephilim are illegal; Heaven will have set out to destroy it."

"We know, but we were hoping you could just help us know more about it so we can help Cas…" Sam trailed off. He was starting to feel more and more like this was a wasted journey.

"I' sure…" Gabriel trailed off, feeling torn. He could help Cas – he should help Cas – but that would mean exposing himself to Heaven. He turned on his heel and walked a few steps, groaning in frustration.

"He's in pain," Bobby said and Gabriel spun around.

"What?" he said sharply.

"They called a little while ago," Bobby went on, "Cas' body is havin' a rough time adjusting to the baby and he's in a lot of pain because of it. He needs your help." Gabriel still looked hesitant, but nodded.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"My place," Bobby replied.

"I'll meet you there," Gabriel said and was gone.

"How'd you know telling him Cas was hurt would get him to help?" Sam asked.

"Big brothers always want to help their little brothers when they're hurt," Bobby replied.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to the two people who have reviewed chapters 13 and 14!**


	16. Angel Brothers

Angel Brothers

Several hours later, Sam and Bobby had returned to Singer Salvage. They walked in not knowing what to expect, and were greeted by complete silence. They walked into the room they'd left Cas in and found the angel asleep. He was lying with his head in Dean's lap and they could see the heat pack wrapped around his stomach.

"Hey," Sam whispered and Dean and Ellen looked up.

"Hey, did you guys find the angel?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Turns out the Trickster is actually the archangel Gabriel."

"Seriously?" Dean said incredulously, "Wow, did not see that one coming… And he said he'd help?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "I thought he would've been here by now." Right as he said that, there was a flutter of wings behind him. Turning, they saw Gabriel and another man standing in the middle of the kitchen. They ignored the stares of Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Ellen and went straight over to the couch.

"How long has he been out?" Gabriel asked.

"He fell asleep about an hour ago," Dean said, "Ellen got him some heat packs, but it took awhile to take effect. He's been in a lot of pain…" Gabriel looked up at him and saw the concern and worry in Dean's eyes.

"He'll be fine," Gabriel told him, "His vessel is adjusting to the Nephilim and is feeding off his Grace."

"He's going to get much weaker as the day of the split comes closer," the other man said.

"And who are you?" Sam asked.

"Balthazar," Gabriel replied, "He's an angel." At that moment, Cas groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dean?" he rasped.

"Right here Cas," Dean said, running his hand through the angel's short hair, "How're you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

"A bit," Cas admitted, "Why am I so tired?"

"The Nephilim is part human which means as it emits human emotions and needs you'll pick up on them," Gabriel said and Cas stiffened. He turned his head to the side slightly and bolted upright when he saw Gabriel and Balthazar standing there.

"Whoa Cas, easy," Dean said, trying to steady the weakened angel.

"What are they doing here?" he asked.

"They're here to help Cas," Sam said, "Gabriel's the angel we found at the warehouse you sent us to."

"But–but you were dead," Cas said, "Both of you."

"Actually everyone just assumed I was dead," Gabriel said.

"Yeah, and I faked mine," Balthazar told him.

"Cas, Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked. What the hell was going on? He'd never seen Cas act like this before. Cas didn't answer, but rather turned and buried his face in Dean's shoulder. He could feel his face burning in shame at not being able to control his emotions.

Cas didn't notice as Ellen stood and ushered the others out of the room. All he could focus on was Dean's hand running soothingly up and down his back.

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Emotional

Emotional

**Kind of long A/N at the end, but anyone who reads it and gives me feedback, it would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked once the others had left. Cas mumbled something into Dean's shoulder, but it was too muffled for him to hear.

"What was that Cas?" Dean asked and Cas lifted his head.

"I–I don't know w–why I'm like this!" he cried and then leaned forward again into Dean's shoulder. Dean could feel the tear soaking through his t-shirt and ran his hand up and down Castiel's back.

"Shhh, its okay Cas," Dean whispered, "Its okay." When Cas didn't respond, Dean continued.

"Cas, I don't know what happened between you, Gabriel, and Balthazar, but you know what I do know? I know they're here right now and they're here to help you," Dean said, "If Sam was hurt I know I would do anything to help him and I think Gabriel and Balthazar probably feel the same way. If they didn't then they wouldn't be here."

"They left Dean," Cas said, lifting his head again, "When I was a fledgling they were the only ones to pay me any attention after Lucifer fell. Then both of them left and Heaven declared Gabriel dead and then got word of Balthazar's supposed death. I felt really alone Dean…"

"You're not alone Cas," Dean said, "I'm here and Sam's here, and Ellen and Bobby and Ben, and even Gabriel and Balthazar by the looks of it… You gotta give 'em a chance Cas."

"I don't know if I can Dean," Cas whimpered.

"Sure ya can Cas," Dean said, "I'm gonna be here with you the whole time. But you gotta let 'em help you Cas, okay? Cause I don't know how." Cas looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. Dean looked at the angel for a moment before he knew what he had to do.

"Give me your hand," he said and grabbed Cas' hand in his. He laid Castiel's hand on his baby bump and placed his own hand over top.

"Tell me what that is," Dean said.

"It's the Nephilim," Cas said simply, but Dean shook his head.

"No Cas, that's not _just_ a Nephilim," Dean said, "That's out baby, okay? That bump right there is out baby. Just remember that when they're helping you. By helping you they're helping the baby, okay?"

"Okay," Cas nodded, giving one of his rare smiles as he looked down at where their hands rested on his bump.

"I'm gonna go get the others back in here," Dean said and stood up. However, before he could go outside there was a noise behind him. He turned and saw Ben standing at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey buddy," he said, "You were really quiet up there, everything okay?"

"I fell asleep," Ben said, walking over to Dean and holding his arms up."

"Well that explains why it's been so quiet," Dean picked the little boy up, "I'm sorry I didn't come upstairs to check on you little buddy, it's been pretty crazy these last few hours."

"It's okay daddy," Ben said, "What's wrong with Cas?"

"The baby's making Cas feel a little sick buddy," Dean said, "Cas is fine, but we gotta go easy on him until the baby gets here, okay?" Ben nodded as Dean put him on the couch next to Cas.

"Now, you sit here while I go get the others, alright?" Dean said, looking from Ben to Cas as they both nodded.

**So, I wasn't crazy about this chapter. I know they're OOC in the whole story, but rereading this chapter, I felt they were a little too OOC. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!**

**I'm kind of freaking out too. Next week I'm moving away from home for the first time and I'm going to uni. I'm studying English Literature and Creative Writing and I've already talked to one of the profs. They said one class has a lot of reading while another class I have has a lot of writing. So I'm gonna do my best to update at least once every week (maybe every other week). But I hope you guys will stick with me through it. I'm going to update a few times before I go too hopefully**

**I'm leaving my family and all my friends behind and while I know I'll make new friends and keep in contact with the ones I have at home, I think fanfiction is going to be a lot of help for the first little bit especially.**

**Finally, after this ridiculously long authors note, I was thinking about buying the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones before I go. I've wanted to read it for ages and now that the film is out I don't want to hear people talking about it and be like 'no, I don't want to know! I haven't read the book yet!' So would it be a good $15 investment for me to make before I go?**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	18. StrongerWeaker

Stronger/Weaker

**Note: If there are spelling mistakes I apologize, I am still getting used to my laptop**

"You know, I don't remember him being this emotional," Balthazar said, "Even as a fledging."

"He's tired, confused, and in a lot of pain," Ellen said, "Him being a little emotional should be expected." Before Balthazar could retort, Dean walked outside.

"He alright?" Sam asked.,"

"Yeah, he's good," Dean said and waved for them to follow him back inside.

"How're you feeling Cassie?" Gabriel asked, sitting in the chair opposite his brother.

"Fine and please don't call me that," Cas said, but smiled slightly nonetheless when Ben giggled.

"Come on Ben," Ellen held out her hand, "Let's you and me go outside and play and then we can start on dinner." Ben slid off the couch and scampered over to her as Dean took his place next to Cas.

"Cas," Gabriel said and Cas looked up at his brother, shocked by the gentle tone his voice had taken on, "We're here to help you. I promise."

Cas nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"Lie back and lift up your shirt" Balthazar said, walking over and sitting on Cas' other side, removing the heat pack as he did so. Cas looked to Dean who nodded in encouragement. Cas did as he was told and lifted his shirt up enough so that everyone in the room had a clear view of his bump. Balthazar put his hand on Cas' stomach, causing the other angel to jump. He looked at Dean again who smiled reassuringly, but then looked at Sam and Bobby in confusion. Both shrugged so Dean turned back to watch what Balthazar was doing. The older angel had his eyes closed and wore a look of concentration on his face.

"It's strong," he said finally, "Not just in Grace, but in the human aspect as well."

"That's good right?" Sam asked, "It's good that it's strong?"

"It's good for the nephilim," Gabriel told them, "Not for Cas."

"Why not?" Dean asked immediately.

"Cas still has three months left-" Balthazar started, but Bobby cut him off.

"Three months?" he said, "He's only at four months now."

"The gestation period for angels is shorter than it is for humans," Gabriel explained, "Usually it lasts about four to five months. But because this is a nephilim and is part human, the gestation period is somewhere in the middle."

"Okay, but what does that mean for Cas?" Dean asked.

"That means that if the baby is strong now and has weakened Cas as much as it has," Gabriel said, "Then as the nephilim grows stronger..."

"Cas gets weaker," Sam supplied and Gabriel nodded.

"And there's no way to stop that?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not unless you wish to dispose of the child," Balthazar said.

"No!" Cas said immediately, "That is not an option." He shifted slightly and Sam noticed the pained grimace.

"Cas are you okay?" he asked.

"Can I put that back on now please?" Cas pointed to the heating pad on the table.

"You in pain?" Gabriel asked his brother and Cas nodded.

"Here, I'm done for now anyway," Balthazar removed his hand and placed the heating pad back. Cas sighed in relief as he felt the warmth spread through him immediately.

"Better?" Dean asked quietly and Cas nodded.

"I'll need to keep an eye on it until the day of the split," Balthazar told them.

"And then?" Bobby asked.

"Balthazar and I will be here to help," Gabriel said.

**Alright, I hope you guys liked it! So, I am officially in uni! How terrifying is that? So, I will try to continue to update frequently and thank you to everyone has read and reviewed my story so far!**


	19. Sinister

Sinister

Several weeks passed and Castiel's approximate due date loomed closer and closer. Gabriel and Balthazar were in and out of Bobby's house all the time. They'd leave to try and find out what the other angels were planning to do once Cas had the baby, but arrived once a week to check up on Cas. Gabriel had been right in saying that as the baby got stronger, Cas would get weaker.

In two months, Cas' baby bump had turned into a prominent belly. Gabriel and Balthazar had said that they weren't sure how much Cas would grow as the baby was only half human, but as his vessel has to account for the expanding Grace as well they said he would probably get bigger still. Cas now looked to be about eight months along rather than six. The cramps had stopped for the most part, only occurring when Cas over himself. However, even the smallest movements seemed to be too much for Cas lately which meant a hearing pad was always kept close by.

The pregnant angel was also exhausted all the time. He had taken up permanent residence on Bobby's couch when the stairs proved too much for him. This meant Dean had taken up residence on the chair right next to the couch. Dean was rarely more than a few feet away from Cas and when he was he was usually doing something for the angel or Ben.

That was how it worked. Dean looked after Cas and Ben, and Bobby and Ellen looked after Dean. However, this also meant none of them realized when Sam started leaving the house suddenly. When Dean did notice he assumed his brother was out trying to figure out what Heaven was up to, or trying to get away from the madness that was Singer Salvage.

He had no idea that what his brother was doing would not help them. But rather that it was something much more sinister.

**This chapter is specially for the Guest who reviewed and said they liked my story! Thank you, whoever you are!**

**Note: The next chapter contains spoilers for season four, so if you haven't seen it yet, you have now been warned.**


	20. Sam Sneaks Off

Sam Sneaks Off

** Warning: Spoilers for Season four**

Two weeks before Cas' due date, Dean was sitting in the chair next to the couch. It was three in the morning, meaning everyone was asleep. Or so he thought. Dean heard footsteps on the stairs and feigned sleep. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling in his gut. Peeking open his eyes slightly, he saw Sam standing there, carefully lifting the keys to the4 Impala out of Dean's jacket. He saw his brother slip out the door and got up slowly, grabbing the keys to one of Bobby's cars. He heard the rev of the Impala's engine and waited a moment before heading outside.

He got into Bobby's car and turned off the headlights before following his brother. Sam pulled up outside an abandoned building and Dean waiting until his brother had gone inside before getting out and following him. What he saw shocked him more than the day Cas had said he was pregnant.

There stood Sam, all 6'5" of him, but he wasn't alone. Ruby was standing there smiling and Sam, and Sam looked, ashamed? Before Dean could go over to them though, Ruby had walked forward and pulled herself up to kiss Sam. Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. Since when was his brother hooking up with a demon? Sam pulled a knife out of Ruby's belt then and for a moment Dean thought he was going to kill her. But then Sam cut her arm and brought his mouth down to the bleeding wound.

Dean stumbled back and left the warehouse as quickly and quietly as he could. What the hell had he just seen? Sam, his Sammy, his baby brother, drinking demon blood?

"If you can't save him, you have to kill him."

His dad's words echoed in his head, but Dean shook his head vehemently.

"No," he said aloud, "I will save him." He pulled away from the warehouse and tore back to Bobby's, a plan already forming in his mind on how he's save his baby brother.

**Alright, so the only frosh week event happening at my uni tonight is a party where you create clothes out of random objects which actually would be fun, but it doesn't start until midnight and most of the people going were already drunk by 10pm so I don't really want to go.**

**So instead, I'm sitting in my dorm working on fanfiction and I'm probably gonna watch **_**Iron Man**_** soon. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Saving Sam

Saving Sam

Sam arrived back at Bobby's house, hoping to sneak back in quietly. However, as soon as he got inside he was greeted by a flurry of movement.

"Sam! Thank god!" Bobby ran forward.

"Bobby? Wh-What's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's Dean," Cas said from where he was seated on the couch.

"He stepped outside for some air and was attack," Bobby said.

"Attacked by what?" Sam asked, relief at not being found out being replaced by worry for his brother.

"We don't know," Bobby said, "He's in the panic room; we figured that's the safest place for him since we don't know what we're dealing with." Bobby led him downstairs and Sam saw Ellen standing outside the door.

"He's in there," she said and Sam stepped inside, seeing no sign of his brother.

"Guys, wha-" Sam whipped around when he heard the door slam shut. He saw Dean through the slot in the door, standing with Bobby and Ellen.

"Dean? Bobby? Ellen?" he said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you ask Ruby?" Dean said and Sam shifted nervously, "Or were you too busy drinking her blood to talk?"

"Dean, listen-" Sam started.

"No Sam, you listen," Dean interrupted, "What the hell were you thinking? Forget the fact that you've been sneaking off to meet Ruby, that's bad enough. But demon blood? You've told me all your life that you just wanted to be normal. Well how does this help that, huh?"

"Dean, she's helping me," Sam said and his brother scoffed, "It makes me stronger."

"Stronger? Sam, this is the weakest I've ever seen you," Dean turned and went back upstairs.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and watched Ellen follow his brother upstairs, "Dean!"

"Would you shut up!" Bobby growled, "Or did you forget your six year old nephew is sleeping in this house?"

"Bobby, please understand-" Sam started.

"Understand?" Bobby ground out, "I understand that your brother is falling apart right now. Do you not realize how much he's dealing with right now? He's tryin' to take care of Ben and Cas and you. And what d'you do to repay him for that? You pull this." Bobby shook his head and walked upstairs, ignoring Sam's shouts.

**Class starts tomorrow so I don't know for sure when the next update will be.**

**Hope you all liked it and thanks for reading!**


	22. Role Reversal

Role Reversal

Dean made it tot he top of the basement stairs without breaking down. What the hell had happened to his baby brother? He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Dean?" a voice sad and he opened his eyes to see Cas sitting on the edge of the couch looking worried.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Cas.

"Are you?" Castiel asked. Those two words were all it took to send Dean over the edge.

"No," he said, wiping at his wet eyes. He leaned forward and burying his face in Cas' shoulder.

"I don't know how to help him Cas," Dean said thickly.

"We will figure out how to save your brother Dean," Cas said, "I promise."

Ellen came up the stairs and stopped when she saw the two boys. However, she stepped over to them when Cas looked at her and she saw how lost he was.

"Dean," she said quietly, putting a hand on his back. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, attempted to cover his tears.

"Sweetie it's okay to be upset," she said, "You don't have to hide the fact that you're worried about your brother."

"I know," Dean rasped, "I'm just not used to being like this, you know?"

"You're too used to taking care of other people instead of them taking care of you," Ellen said, running her hand through his short hair. At that moment, the three were joined by Bobby who had come stomping up the stairs.

"That damn idjit," he said gruffly, "We're gonna help him whether he likes it or not." Dean smiled slightly at his surrogate father as Cas held his hand tightly and Ellen rubbed his back. They would fix Sam. Dean wasn't sure how yet, but they would.

**Alright, so I've officially had two classes: Women and Religion (counts as my science elective) and Intro to Greek Civilization (I was told this would help in my English courses).**

**Women and Religion was kind of boring cause we only talked about the syllabus for the whole semester, but Intro to Greek Civilization was cool cause my teacher has actually lived in Greece and most of the stuff I'm learning, I learned in grade eleven and we're just expanding!**

**Anyway, enough about school, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoying this chapter! Couple more chapters and then we'll be reaching the split, but I can guarantee it's not ending there. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I'm gonna keep going as long as I can. Thanks again! Also, the chapters should start getting longer soon.**


	23. Withdrawal

Withdrawal

Several hours later, Dean was sitting outside the panic room. He could hear Sam through the door, crying out for help. Under normal circumstances Dean would have run in to help his brother. But now Dean knew his brother was in the throes of withdrawal. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Bobby.

"How're you doin'?" the older hunter asked.

"I'm not the one going through demon blood withdrawal," Dean replied.

"He'll be fine Dean," Bobby said, "You both will."

"I'm not so sure this time Bobby," Dean whispered, "I really feel like I'm gonna lose him for good this time."

"Not if I have anything to say about it you won't," Bobby assured him. When Dean didn't respond, Bobby continued.

"Listen, Gabriel and Balthazar are out looking for some info on nephilim and Cas is asleep on the couch. Me and Ellen were think' we'd take Ben out into the yard and throw a ball around."

"He'll love that Bobby, thanks," Dean smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby said, "If you need anything just come outside." Dean nodded and Bobby headed back up the stairs. Dean had only been sitting there for about twenty minutes when there was a shout from upstairs.

"Dean!"

**Sorry it's so short! I've been crazy busy with my classes and I've been sick so I haven't had much time to work on this. I'm gonna write some more chapters and update in the next couple weeks.**


	24. Angel Attack

Angel Attack

Dean froze when he heard the cry from upstairs, positive he was hearing things until he heard it again.

_"Dean!"_

Dean jumped up and ran up the stairs. He arrived at the top just as several angels arrived in the room.

"Dean!"

Dean turned his focus from the angels that had just arrived to the one on the couch. Cas was sitting on the couch, clutching his gravid belly, a look of discomfort and pain on his face. Dean could see the fear in his eyes as the angels began to move forward.

"Bobby!" Bobby shouted as he pushed past the angels to Cas' side. The angels made no move to stop him, believing Dean would pose no threat.

"You stay back you sons of bitches," he growled, standing in front of Cas.

"Move out of the way Winchester," one of the angels said, "The nephilim is coming and we will kill it when it does."

"Like hell you will," Dean ground out, "You're not touching Cas or the baby." Dean saw Bobby enter the room behind the angels and nod to him.

"And who is going to stop us?" the angel questioned, "You and the old man? Two humans are no match for us."

"No, but two angels are," a voice said and Gabriel and Balthazar appeared in the room. The angels looked at them in shock, clearly not having expected this.

"You two were dead," one of them said.

"Really?" Gabriel said, "Cause I'm fairly certain we're both alive. You guys however..." An angel blade dropped from both his and Balthazar's sleeves and into their hands. The angels sized each other up until one of them finally lunged toward Gabriel who stabbed him through the heart.

The fight that ensued after that was chaotic. The remaining three angels all lunged forward. Gabriel and Balthazar were distracted by two of them, leaving the last one to Bobby and Dean. Bobby grabbed the angel from behind while Dean used the fire poker to stab him. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but they just had to slow the angel down until Gabriel or Balthazar could take over. Not to mention that Dean only had one hand as the other was being squeezed tightly by Cas. Dean stood protectively in front of his angel, knowing with each squeeze to his hand and every cry of pain, Cas was getting closer and closer to the split.

Gabriel and Balthazar each killed the angel they were fighting and turned to the one Dean and Bobby were fending off. The angel looked around, determining it's odds, before flying off with the promise that the fight was far from over.

Dean knelt down in front of Cas and lifted his chin to look at him.

"Cas?" Dean murmured.

"Dean," Cas whispered, "Dean it hurts."

"Shhh, I know," Dean said quietly, "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

Balthazar touched Cas' shoulder and Dean looked up at him.

"The split has begun," the older angel said,

Meanwhile, outside the house, a man in a suit stood in the shadows. He focused for a moment before he heard the resounding click of a lock and the creak of the panic room door opening.

Zachariah smirked and with a flutter of wings he was gone.

**I am so sorry for the wait! This first month of school has seriously stressed me out and I've been dealing with a lot. I'm gonna try and have weekly/bi-weekly updates from now on.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story! It makes my day to see any feedback I get!**

**I know in the show it's Cas who lets Sam out of the panic room, but obviously here he won't be, so I made it Zachariah instead.**

**Two more days! So excited!**


End file.
